


I’ll Be Good

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Ford v Ferrari (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Excessive Use of Good Boy, M/M, Praise Kink, Shifters, Werewolf Ken Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: The reason why Ken Miles is the best driver Ford and the world has seen is because he has higher senses than most, but his wolf blood also makes him more tempermental. Carroll knows how to tame him though, so Ken lets him think.“You act like this on purpose don’t you,” Shelby grits out tossing the door open and shoving Ken inside. “To give them all a reason to be scared of you, treat you like a dog, and not the puppy we both know you are,” Carroll sits back down on the edge of the worn out mattress that came with the trailer, pulling the driver down with him. Ken growls as he settles on the other man’s lap until Shelby shushes him, running his palms up the other man’s thighs.“
Relationships: Ken Miles/Carroll Shelby
Kudos: 5





	I’ll Be Good

Shellby never feared Ken the way the others did. Shifter or not he was the best driver he had ever seen, even without the heightened senses.

Ken was the only shifter Shel had ever met but he knew as soon as he saw that fire in his eyes he had to tame it. 

Ken likes to let Shellby believe he’s in control because it helps him as well. He was never very good at letting people take over for him, always wanting to be the one in charge. When it comes to his cars he knows them best and just the thought of getting behind the wheel, sets his teeth on edge. He can feel the car like no one else strictly because he listens. All the other drivers pay attention only to themselves, not feeling the car beneath them and the warnings she gives them. Ken doesn’t push the car past what he knows she can handle. 

The same cannot be said about the people around Ken. Beside Shelby of course.

“We heard he was hard to deal with, being a shifter and all” The owner of Porsche shaking hands with both Shelby and Paul, all waiting for the race to begin.

Shelby laughed “ What Miles?? Nah Ken’s a puppy dog, he’s all bark and no bite”

“Well we’re looking for our number 2 driver, if you think your guy Miles can make the grade?”

“Hey Tim, is he putting his bloody carryall in your trunk? No he’s not” Ken yells.

Shelby notices the yelling before any of them. Turning towards the shouting, Shelby let out a sigh as he spots Ken shoving a rule book into a familiar gentleman’s face. 

Shelby knows his driver better than anyone, noticing the set in his jaw, the way his hands shake with pent up energy and the glint in his eyes that someone else would write off as the sun and not his eyes shifting colors like Shelby is familiar with. Race days always made his blood run hot.

“Will you excuse me gentlemen?”

“You can stick this bloody sticker where the sun don’t shine, or better yet, I put it there for you huh mate?” Ken threatens his eyes flashing gold for a split instant.

“Hey, hey Bill, What seems to be the problem here Bill?” Shelby turns the man towards him, putting space between the two.

“The problem is that Bill, is an arsehole,” Ken says smugly, pressing into Shelby’s side to get closer. 

“He didn’t mean that Bill, you know how he gets on race days,” Carroll puts his hand on Bill’s shoulder trying to turn the man away from Ken’s snapping teeth. 

“Yes I did Shel, Yes he really does think that Bill is an asshole,” Ken shouts waving the wrench in the poor balding man’s face.

“I’m just doing my job,” Bill moves back watching as Ken bangs out the trunk with the same wrench and shudders at the sharp edge his ears seem to be growing to, hidden well enough by his hat. Shelby keeps talking to him, not paying any mind to the loud noises behind him.

“Happy Bill?” Ken barks, baring his teeth at the inspector and other drivers staring around them.

“I know Bill, I’ll handle it don’t worry, now could you give us a minute” Shelby pushes the man away only to turn and grab Ken by the collar pressing the man up against the car.

“My trailer. Now,” Shelby orders grabbing a handful of Ken’s oil stained shirt and hauling him in the direction of his small unkept trailer, Ken growling and struggling the whole way. Not paying any attention to the eyes following them Shelby instead clamps his hand tight over Ken’s neck anticipating the way the other man relaxes into the touch. 

“You act like this on purpose don’t you,” Shelby grits out tossing the door open and shoving Ken inside. “To give them all a reason to be scared of you, treat you like a dog, and not the puppy we both know you are,” Carroll sits back down on the edge of the worn out mattress that came with the trailer, pulling the driver down with him. Ken growls as he settles on the other man’s lap until Shelby shushes him, running his palms up the other man’s thighs.

Ken whines in response “You know how I get Shel, I can feel their eyes on me, putting me on edge” Shel pulls him closer, making him focus on only the man in front of him. “I just- I need to be behind the wheel, I can’t lose that,” 

“I know but you can’t go barking at every sponsor that looks your way,” Shelby urges firmly putting his hands in Ken’s hair raking his nails through it. “I’m gonna need you to behave to prove those guys wrong”

Ken immediately pulls back but Shelby holds tight to his hair as the other man starts to growl low in his throat and struggle. “For me Ken, be good for me,” Shelby places a soft kiss into the wolfish man’s hairline as he hears him take a deep breath. “You can be good can’t you,” 

* * *

It’s two weeks before Daytona and Shelby has already wagered his car company against Ken. He just has to get the damn man to listen to him. 

“Ken, get out from under there this is serious,” Shelby calls walking over to the GT with not nearly enough spotlights pointed on it for the work Ken is doing, but he swears he can see better without them. 

“Don’t I look a little busy? I just want to make a few changes it won’t take but a minute” Ken grumbles shoving Shelby’s hand away from his thigh where it was hovering. 

“Ken, do you want me to beg is that it?” Shelby asks almost seriously if it gets Ken out from under the car. 

Ken pauses and Shelby doesn't need to see him to know he is grinning ear to ear “You’re not very good at it if last time is anything to go by, thats more my area don’t you think,”

Shelby grabs Ken’s ankles as he works under the GT and slides him out, standing above him with a stern face as the other man just smirks at him. “What’s on your mind Shel?”

Shelby doesn’t answer just helps him up and he brushes off the dust and oil from the other man’s clawed hand. “Daytona is only a couple weeks away, and we gotta show Beebe that this is your car and they can’t take it from you,”

Shelby can feel the way Ken’s energy changes at the thought of Ford turning their backs on him again. The same disappointment and judgement that anyone could drive the car he built better than himself all because of a couple claws. 

“Now Ken in order to do that, Im gonna need you to show me you can follow orders, that you can be a good boy, is that clear?” Shelby asks tilting Ken’s chin up to meet his eyes as he slots a knee in between the rougher man’s thighs. Ken feels the back of their car leave no room to escape as Shelby holds his gaze. 

“Ah Shel, don’t make me listen to those suits,” Ken whines nudging his face into the hand to caress him, trying to lift higher to escape the pressure against his cock.

“You don’t listen to anyone besides me, I promise you that, and I will never ask you to go against your instincts,” Shelby moves closer brushing his lips against his neck. “But Im gonna need to hear it from you” 

“ I can be good,” Ken shivers, pressing down onto Carroll’s leg despite himself “I’ll be a good boy, tell me what to do...please,” 

“I want you on the car, and you are not allowed to come until I say so,” Shelby orders pushing Ken up by his thighs until he is sitting on the hood of their new Ford GT. 

Ken groans, falling back to hit his head against the hood. Shelby lifts Ken slightly to pull his suit off fully. Going to his knees between his thighs to lick a stripe over his entrance. Shelby takes his time preparing him, paying little attention to the man’s cock that curves on his hip. 

“Get on with it will you Shel, before I put a hole in the car” Ken warns, trying his hardest not to let his extended claws pierce the aerodynamic metal of their car.

“Not yet,” Shelby whispers against his thigh, leaving a trail of kisses and bites that leave Ken whining on the hood. A sharp screech gets both Shelby and Ken’s attention as Ken’s claws leave a mark that will need to be buffed out later. 

“Patience dog, and try not to scratch the paint,” Shelby pulls himself back up to loom over Ken. Grinning at the man’s shifted appearance. Slightly pointed ears and elongated canines that stick out at he pants and whines. 

“Call me a dog again and I’ll pin you on this car,” Ken growls in warning, but stays spread out on the hood, growling as Shelby finally puts a hand on his cock although its far too tight to be enjoyable.

“Now now, not that I wouldn’t enjoy that,” Shelby laughs giving Ken’s cock a small tug thumbing the slit. 

“Yeah you always enjoyed our tussles a bit too much, liked a challenge” Ken growls out, panting as he watches Shelby slick himself up.

“Oh, now your gonna get it,” Shelby grins lining up with Ken’s entrance and pulls at the other man’s rim with his thumb. 

“Try your hardest, ya bloody car salesman-ah” Ken cut off, as Shelby pushed in to the hilt not waiting to adjust like usual. He whined, keeping his hands secure on the lip of the hood above him as Carrol started a brutal pace. His cock leaked onto his stomach but he dared not touch it for fear of making Shel think he couldn’t follow orders. He could be a good boy but only for Shel.

“That’s it Ken, just for me” Shel panted, gripping Ken’s thighs for better traction. The racer leaned down biting at the other’s neck in hopes of leaving big marks for the team to see.

“Please Shel, let me come, please”

Shelby grins smugly “Not yet” and it takes everything for Ken to bite back a groan at those words. He instead, releases the metal bending underneath his grip to pull Shelby closer, leaving angry red marks on his back.

Shelby holds him by the thighs pushing his legs back and going harder, letting Ken take what he gives him and rough. 

“Shel, please... I need”

“Not yet little one,” Shelby mutters, giving a kiss to the calf he has pressed onto his shoulder. “I’ll get you there don’t worry,”

Shelby pulls him up and lays back on the car with ken on his lap. Ken whimpers “I get it Shel I will, I’ll be good”

“A good what?” Shelby asks still thrusting into Ken, shaking the car underneath them. 

“A good boy” Ken growls out biting down on to Shelby’s shoulder tasting blood. 

“Now” Shelby orders and Ken obeys. 

* * *

“The cars yours Ken,” Shelby says but it holds a weight to it. He knows Shelby will stand by him no matter what he chooses and his instincts scream at him to just turn and run as fast as possible, but he knows in the back of his mind that he can’t do this alone. And if he jumps, he is taking Shelby down with him. 

Ken nods almost looking past Shelby and his tinted glasses. The car may be Ken’s but he will always be Shelby’s. And if he wants Ken to be good, he’s gonna do better than good. 


End file.
